A Tale of Two Hannas
by ZeeCorge
Summary: <html><head></head>When the Punk-verse and Normal-verse collide lots of gay happens. Many pairings. Rated M for future chapters.</html>


This was inspired by a pic on /coq/, where Punk-Hanna was creeping on Normal-Hanna. And based on an RP I tried to start with someone but it didn't get beyond what is basically in this first chapter.

In most Punk-verse fics I've read the only characters to change are Zombie and Hanna. Where's the fun in that? In my opinion the very point of a AU is to allow the characters to act differently than what is cannon. So don't be surprised if my Punk-verse Worth, Conrad, Veser, etc. act very OOC from the comic.

This will eventually, hopefully, contain lots of gay from several pairings.

_Hanna is Not a Boy's Name belongs to Tessa Stone_

* * *

><p>A short redheaded male sat on a ratty couch in a rundown apartment. He ran a hand over his stiff mohawk and heaved a sigh. "Jaaayne! I'm bored!" He whined to the man in the kitchen."And that's my problem, how?" The much taller Asian asked back, busy putting the leftover chinese food away.<p>

"Because, I wanna do something fun." Replied the redhead. He dug his booted feet in between the couch cushions as he shut the refrigerator as several images of what the other called _fun _ran through his head. None of them were appealing. "I'm not going to another concert, Hanna." He'd been forced to go to many so-called concerts in the past and he always felt like a mouse trying to survive in a snake pit. Especially when the other man dragged him into the mosh pits. Oh the bruises. And he always got the feeling everyone staring at him, like they somehow knew he was a sighed. There wasn't any concerts tonight anyways. He pulled a magic marker out of his back pocket and twirled it between his fingers as he tried to think of something to take the boredom away. There hadn't been any paranormal activity recently.

The cop came into the living room, looking from Hanna to the marker. "Why not teach me how to use runes?" He asked, like he hadn't done so several times before.

The punk rolled his eyes. "We've been over this." There was irritation in his voice. Frustrated the topic was brought up again. He knew Jayne just wanted to be more useful the next time they were out investigating but magic was dangerous. Tainting your blood was the least of your worries.

"There has to be something you can teach me. Anything." Jayne said as he moved to the couch, pushing Hanna's feet to the floor before sitting down. He really wanted to learn how to protect the redhead better. He felt so useless sometimes. A gun or a well-aimed fist was useless against ghosts, which Hanna encountered often despite Luce telling him repeatedly to stay away from them. "Start off small, what about that rune that makes those colored lights? That can't be so dangerous." He suggested, hoping to make any kind of progress.

He actually knew several 'light-show' runes so Hanna had to take a moment to think of which one he might have shown the detective. During his mental inventory he came across a rune he couldn't remember its use. Come to think of it, the redhead couldn't remember where he learned the rune either. It was a very complex design so it had to be high level. With his interest peeked, Hanna decided the easiest way to learn what the rune did was to test it. He began marking his left hand after uncapping the marker. Jayne watched closely, thinking the punk was using the rune he the rune was done Hanna put the marker back into his pocket and rotated his arm, looking over the design and focused on activating it. It was a little harder to do when he had no idea what it did. Jayne scooted closer just as the marking began glowing an angry red whole room suddenly began to pulse. "Oh shit." Hanna said as he looked around, seeing and feeling the room thump like a heartbeat."Hanna, what's going on?" Jayne said, equally confused. This was definitely not what he expected.

"I honestly have no clue." He admitted just as he began to feel dizzy. The room started to dim, or maybe it was just his vision. A quick glance at Jayne revealed the detective was experiencing the same thing. His hands were on his temples and looked pale.

Everything went black after that. The last thing Hanna remembered was the sensation of falling.

-Z-

In an equally crappy apartment a universe or two over another redhead sat on a dirty mattress on the floor. A tall green man with white wing-like tuffs in his short black hair sat next to the bed. The redhead had a large tome he checked out of the library in front of him. It was surprising how much reliable stuff you could find at the library. He was looking for new runes, practicing ones that were interesting in an overused notebook.

He turned the page to a very intricate rune. The page next to it, where it would explain what the rune did, was missing. He flipped through the rest of the book hoping to find the page stuck between other pages but came up empty. Turning back to the rune the young man gazed at it with curiosity. It's complexity meant it was a powerful, high level rune. Which was odd because the rest of the runes listed were nowhere near as strong.

Pushing the notebook aside the redhead uncapped his magic marker and began drawing on his other hand, looking back at the tome from time to time to insure he was doing it right. He had to know what this rune did. It wouldn't stop bothering him unless he put it to the test. And drawing it in a notebook wouldn't provide any answers. Runes had to be placed on the skin to work, where they could draw power from the user.

The man at the edge of the bed looked up from his own book, orange gaze turning toward the shorter male when he realized he was now marking himself. "What are you doing, Hanna?" He asked in a monotone voice."Just testing something Fredrick." Hanna replied, not looking up from his hand.

'Fredrick' put his book down and shifted closer to the redhead. "Are you sure it's safe?" There was just the slightest bit of concern in his monotone voice, easily missed by most people."Of course!" He lied as he finished up the markings. Recapping the marker before tossing it aside and trying to focus on the rune. Nothing seemed to happen for several moments despite Hanna doing his darnedest to get it to activate. "Huh. Guess this one's a dud?" He voiced just before the markings began to glow. Just as suddenly the whole room seemed to beat repeatedly. Like the complex suddenly came to life and his apartment was the green man was confused, the pulsing reverberated through his body almost like his heart had began working again. It would have been comforting if it wasn't for the fact darkness seemed to be seeping around them. He moved closer to Hanna, who was frantically looking around."Shit, shit, SHIT!" He chanted as he panicked. What had he fucked up this time? Before he could even think of rubbing the rune away to stop the magic everything went blank and the world slipped away.

-Z-

Reality slowly came back into focus and his senses returned to him. Hanna pushed himself up from where he was slumped against the others chest. He looked around him, everything seemed to be the same as it was before. Although there were a few things that were out of place. Like a game he didn't know he had on the floor or some books he could have sworn he returned to the library _months_ ago stacked on the milk crates that acted as side tables.

He turned his attention back to his partner who was twitching as he tired to rouse himself. "Well that was a jip." Hanna murmured to himself. After all that he was hoping something would happen. What kind of rune just knocks you out anyways?"Hanna, are you okay?" a flat voice asked."Yeah, I'm f-" He cut himself off when he realized it wasn't his friend asking. It sounded like him, but Hanna was looking right at the man when he heard it and it definitely didn't come from him. The man wasn't even conscious yet!

"Whoa dude, that was weird." He heard his voice reply in another room. "Okay, totally staying away from that rune. But at least the apartment didn't catch on fire or something." He seemed to ramble on.

He turned towards the source, his bedroom. Hanna got up from the couch slowly, giving the taller man one last glance before walking across the room to investigate. What he found shocked him. There was another him sitting on the mattress, minus the mohawk and piercing. But clearly him. Next to this clone was a copy of Jayne as well. Except he was green and his eyes seemed to have an unnatural orange glow.

"Holy shit." Hanna breathed out.

It caught the attention of the green Jayne and he turned his head to look at the punk. His only reaction was a raised eyebrow. Although on the inside he was deeply confused. He stared at the other redhead. Taking in his over-gelled mohawk, every piercing that littered his face, the thick leather jacket and heavy combat boots. "Hanna?" He questioned smaller redhead next to him was cradling his head, trying to shake away the last bit of dizziness but looked up thinking the question was meant for him. "Huh?" His eyes caught sight of the person in the doorway and his mouth hung open. Mirroring the shocked look on his double."Hanna?" A voice called from the living man at the doorway turned his head back to look behind him. "Dude, Jayne, get over here. I think I'm fucking hallucinating!" He slowly heft himself off the couch, still kind of out of it, and made his way towards his friend. He was about to ask what Hanna was talking about when his eyes seemed to find the answer on their own. "If your hallucinating so am I." He said as his eyes swept from the redhead in the other room over to what appeared to be another him.

The four men continued to stare at each other for a long time before the one on the mattress leapt to his feet and nearly bounced over to the 'strangers'. "Are you guys real?" He asked with mohawked Hanna leaned away as his doppelganger invaded his personal space. "Yeees." Jayne answered for him. "Are you?""I think so." The Hanna with a full head of hair answered as if he wasn't sure himself. He turned to the green man. "Aren't we?"The man almost looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. "Yes.""Then it's settled. We're all real!" He clapped his hands together as he turned back to their doubles. "So, not to sound rude or anything, but what, or rather how… What's going on?" He questioned, too confused to get his sentences straight.

"Fuck if I know." Hanna said as he ran a hand over his stiff curls. "Was just trying out a rune I remembered before everything went black. Next thing I know I hear you two in here." He replied as he pointed to the markings still on his arm. His doppelganger tried to grab his arm to get a closer look but he quickly pulled away. "Dude, what the fuck? Don't touch me. Don't you know if we touch all of existence could implode in on itself!"

He scoffed, having never heard that before. Instead he just leaned closer. "Hey! That's the same rune I just used!" He exclaimed happily, thrusting his own hand out for the two men to look thought about what his Hanna said for a moment. He remembered that theory, he watched a documentary about parallel universes with the redhead awhile back. Or at least tried to, Hanna kept complaining how boring it was during most of it. "Wait, do you think we're in a parallel universe?" He questioned punk Hanna craned his head back and shrugged at his partner. "I dunno, I guess so? That or we're both having the same very vivid rune-induced dream." He looked down just in time to see his other self come closer, index finger outstretched. "Fucking hell!" He cursed as he dodged, and had to keep dodging as the other kept coming at him."Hanna, please stop trying to destroy the universe." The green man said as he stood up. Hanna seemed to pout but did what he was told, stepping away. It not like he _wanted _to end all of existence, he just couldn't control his curiosity. Wondering if that would really happen because he merely touched another version of himself from different universe. Hell, he was still stunned about there being other hims and other universes.

Said other him interrupted his thoughts by addressing Michael. "You're a Zombie in this universe, Jayne?"The Zombie nodded. "Jayne?" He asked after a moment."Yeah, that's your name, right?" He knew the Zombie honestly didn't know by the confused look that managed to work it's way over his features. "Well, that's his name anyways." He pointed a thumb back at the still breathing tall man. "And you should be just like him, at least in a basic sense, sooo…."

He thought about it while his Hanna talked about how cool it was that they both had feminine names. Jayne didn't seem any more likely to be his name than the others he'd been called. And the rush of memories he suspected (and suspected Hanna feared) would flood into his mind after learning his true name didn't come.

The other Jayne speaking brought him out of his thoughts and cut off Hanna's rambling. "I hate to interrupt but maybe we should try getting back to our own universe before something bad happens?" He could only see this ending in disaster, so the sooner they got back where they belonged the better.

"Well, we could just try using this rune again." The punk version of Hanna said, looking at his hand again. "But there's no telling if it will send us back to our universe or one ruled by Dinosaurs or something."

"Which would be awesome!" The other Hanna replied happily.

"I totally agree. But I'd rather not get eaten by a redheaded Velociraptor." The first Hanna said, even if the mental image made him smile. "Maybe we should do a little research before we try anything." He suggested. If he had done that to begin with they wouldn't be in this mess. Better learn that lesson now before they made things worse.

Zombie was a little surprised this other Hanna was being cautious. He vaguely wished his redhead was so willing to take precautions, it would save them a lot of trouble and trips to Worth's.

The Hanna next to him bounced on his toes as he thought. "Until then we need to find you guys a place to stay. Can't exactly stay here. It's waaay too small and I think Mrs. Blaney would notice if there was suddenly two of us running around." He paused, rubbing the curls at the back his head. Veser was staying with Ples now… "I wonder if we can talk Conrad into housing you guys?" Probably not.

"No way! No fucking way!" Punk Hanna exclaimed with a look of terror. "He'll fucking kill me!"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think so far. Should I continue it or save myself the trouble and go hang myself?<p> 


End file.
